The Irresistible Comedian
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: The first encounters between Sally and Eddie...
1. Unexpected Visitor

Edward "Eddie" Blake sat on the couch with his feet crossed atop a wooden coffee table. He held the tail end of a cigar in one hand and a small glass full of whiskey and ice in the other.

The night had been rather uneventful and he embraced the rare moment of solitude, though silently acknowledged that several nights in a row like the current one would surely make him stir crazy.

When a knock came at the door he shifted his posture, letting his feet drift to the floor. He stiffened up a bit, as company wasn't exactly expected at the late hour and his reoccurring crazy actions held the ability to brew up some enemies.

"Eddie..." It was a woman's voice that barely made its way through the thick, wooden door and he let out a quiet sigh as he made his way toward the visitor. After a quick glance in the peep hole he smirked to himself as he saw Sally Jupiter standing in the hallway.

With a fitting laugh he clamped his teeth down on the end of the cigar and swung the door open, leaning his forearm on the frame.

"Hi Eddie." She stared confidently into his eyes.

"What in the hell brings you here doll?" He sported a wide smile as glanced at his night time attire of a robe and light blue boxer shorts. "It's well after fuckin' midnight. I could have been sleeping." Eddie continued to smile wide at her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked. "It's the _least_ you can do." Sally challenged him again with her eyes.

Eddie stepped to the side and motioned with his hand for her to enter. He then removed the cigar from his mouth and kicked the door shut behind them and watched as she studied his bachelor pad.

"This looks about right," she remarked, eyeing a dirty magazine that sat next to an empty bottle of beer at the far end of the coffee table.

"If I'da known you were stopping I woulda cleaned up." Sarcasm hung heavy in his tone but he smirked at her.

"I'm sure." Sally looked him up and down.

"What are you doing here Sally?" He looked at her more direct. "Aren't you scared to be alone behind closed doors with me?"

She huffed a laugh. "Scared? Me?" Sally rolled her eyes, "That tough guy bullshit might work on the rest of the world but it doesn't with me... even after..." Her voice drifted off and they made eye contact again.

Eddie chuckled after a brief moment of silence and then casually slumped back onto the sofa. He held his hands out to the sides. "So... what then?"

Sally took in his appearance again, from his messy dark hair to the exposed chest hair where his robe opened up, down to his mid-calf socks that slumped down toward his ankles. His grin both pissed her off and made her feel weak in the knees, not to mention the boyish dimples in either side of his mustache.

She had made the trip to his home for a reason. There was a wildly unstable aspect to her attraction to Eddie. Sally acknowledged that and had pushed it far to the back of her mind, suppressing the feelings for so long that they had built up fiercely inside of her.

Eddie smiled wider and purposely stared her up and down before looking her directly in the eye. "You want me to fuck you senseless don't you?"

Sally intended on liberating herself by taking the lead and controlling the situation. She knew Eddie wouldn't turn her down, and also knew she to get it out of her system in hopes that her lustful feelings for him would go away. The sound of his scratchy voice as he asked her the enticing question that she wanted to scream "yes!' to sent a fluttering feeling down her body and ultimately led to her next move.

Eddie watched intently as she slowly peeled off her underwear without removing the knee length skirt she wore. The utterly shocked look on his face made Sally feel a hint of victory as she made her way toward the couch where he sat.

When she straddled him on the couch she could already feel his erection pushing at the front of his boxers beneath the thin layer of fabric.

Eddie smiled, placing his hands on her hips and stared her in the face. "I knew you'd come to me eventually."

"Shut up Eddie." Sally kissed him hard and felt his hips slowly rise against hers as he pushed her hips down simultaneously. His tongue entered her mouth with a dominant force and he repositioned his hands to tear at the front of her tight, white button-down shirt.

The top three buttons flew off, sailing in all directions and Sally grasped the back of his head with both hands as he pulled her bra down, taking the center of her right breast into his mouth.

She lifted up the sides of her skirt to give her the access of spreading her legs wider and then ran her hand beneath his robe over the front of his underwear.

Eddie groaned against the sensitive skin of her chest and reached down to release his erection.

Sally lowered herself into him, unable to fight off the feeling any longer and moaned with her neck arched back as he filled her completely.

Eddie thrusted himself up into her, grunting and sighing as her fingernails dug into his back. "You like that shit," he choked out, closing his eyes as she kissed him hard again as she rode him.

Sally moaned into his mouth as he bucked his hips up relentlessly from beneath her. She was a prisoner to his raw sexuality and embraced every inch of his thick cock as he plunged it into her, connecting in erotic violence each time she brought herself down to connect with him halfway.

Her plan for control was thrown out the window, even being in the dominating position on top of him as he sat. When his name left her mouth, coupled with gasping 'ohhs', 'Gods' and other obscenities in the heat of the moment, she knew she had given up that power to him.

"Tell me how bad you fucking want if," Eddie whispered heavily directly into her ear. He didn't let up the relentless pace that was rapidly leading both of them toward an orgasm.

Sally but down on her bottom lip and opened her mouth before obeying his demand. "I want it Eddie." She moaned again and closed her eyes tighter when she heard him let out a desperate whimper of his own.

Eddie breathed heavily against the side of her face and felt his stomach begin to tighten and face grow hot. He didn't want to come first and so he stopped and lifted her off of him, pleased by the desperate look on her face.

"Don't stop," she urged. Her request was answered immediately when Eddie tossed his robe to the side, pulled her back to him and kissed her savagely with a hand at her throat. He then picked her up and placed her down on her back on the couch before settling himself in between her legs as he sat on his knees.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," he instructed, staring at every intimate part of her between her tattered clothing.

"I want you to fuck me Eddie." Sally looked him in the eye and added, "Hard."

He let out a deep breath through his nose and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her to him and then pushed back inside of her.

"Fuck..." They gasped the word out at the same time and Eddie began moving in and out of her at a pace she had never felt.

He didn't have to ask her another time. Sally let out moan after moan, begging him for it until she felt a sexual high she hadn't experienced before that night.

Eddie felt the intensity of her contractions around him and he closed his eyes, opening his mouth part way and then exploded inside of her with a slur of unintelligible words that all mixed together.

When he collapsed on top of her from the intensity of his climatic moment Sally breathes heavily against his bare shoulder and ran a hand up and down his damp, muscular back.

For a moment he laid there, matching her choppy breaths with his own.

Sally wanted to spend the night with him but knew she had to get home. She was married. Eddie Blake was all wrong for her. Staying there with him was probably against his own rules anyway. When he pulled back with a smile she almost pushed all logic aside and asked him if she could stay.

Eddie touched her face and the nature of his question shocked her. "So... your husband or of town? If so you should stay... It's been awhile since I've had a good morning fuck."

Sally felt her mouth drop open and she laid beneath him unsure of what to say next.


	2. A Long Time Coming

Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know.

All of the above ran through Sally's mind. There was a segregated part of her heart and her brain for each separate response.

Yes - because she wanted him more than anything and in the worst way. No -because deep down she knew their situation was all wrong and screwed up, to say the least. Maybe - because it would give him a chance to convince her to stay. I don't know -because it would buy her time to try to answer logically.

"What do ya say honey?" Eddie still hovered above her, the smell of whiskey mixed with cinnamon and the faint scent of a cigar trickled off his breath.

Sally wasn't wholly sure how to answer. She closed her eyes a moment, still feeling him lingering inside of her when he moved just slightly. Her legs felt weak and she subconsciously ran her hand across his back.

"My husband is out of town." Not exactly an answer, Sally knew, but she felt as though it would force Eddie to make the call with the assumption that she wanted to stay.

"There a reason you married the guy?" He asked.

Sally pressed her eyebrows together. She didn't want to talk to him about it, but the answer was simple. "It's what people do... they get married."

Eddie smiled wide and chuckled, letting his forehead drop to her shoulder. "I'm not married... so I guess all people don't."

"You don't seem like the marrying type."

"You know me so well." Eddie leaned down and kissed her lips before pulling his shorts back up and grabbing the robe from the ground.

Sally breathed in heavily, still flustered from their hot and heavy encounter. She wasn't sure where they stood as far as the rest of the night was concerned. When Eddie tossed her her underwear with a laugh she managed a smile.

He yawned. "If you're coming to bed then come on... if not there's the door." Eddie pointed and walked his whiskey glass to the sink.

For a moment Sally stood there in the dimly lit room. She eyed the door, the couch and then Eddie's back as he casually waltzed into the bedroom.

She took a deep breath and visualized waking up alone the next versus waking up the Eddie's hazy eyes, scratchy voice and irresistible touch. In reality she acknowledged that the deed had been done. Sleeping next to his strong, warm body didn't seem all that bad. In fact, the thought sent the best type of chills down her back.

Sally turned off a small light in a table in the back corner of the room that Eddie had neglected and made her way into the bedroom.

He laid on his back, shirtless, and his head propped up on a small stack of pillows. The covers were pulled up partway up his chest and the only light came from a lamp on the nightstand.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lose the skirt completely this time." Eddie laughed and motioned at her with his hand. "Shirt too."

Sally glanced down at her tattered clothing and knew it wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. She stripped down, throwing just her underwear back on and slowly made her way into bed beside him.

Eddie's hand dropped lazily against her thigh when she was completely under the covers and he glanced at her with a smirk. "Being bad feels pretty good, doesn't it?"

Sally hated herself for lusting after him so badly. Eddie was always in trouble, or causing it. The things that happened between them in the past should have been enough for her to hate him... but she didn't. She had consciously tried to hate him to no avail. She was starting to wonder if she loved him.

Eddie turned off the light and let out a loud sigh. He placed his hand back on her thigh as he laid back down flat and Sally almost let her hand drift over his but she refrained.

Within just a few minutes she heard Eddie's breathing steady out and light snores took over every few seconds. A part of Sally envied his no-care way of thinking because, even when out fighting crime, he was never stressed out... angry at times but not stressed.

Sally felt a combination of things. Stressed, unlike her partner in crime, was the first word that came to mind. She could have also used the words infatuated, anxious and a number of others to describe why she laid awake for the next hour alternating between staring at Eddie and the ceiling.

The last time she remembered seeing on a clock that hung on the wall was five minutes after two o'clock.

Sally couldn't remember her dreams. In fact she had a hard time deciphering what was real and what wasn't until her eyes flickered open with the feel of Eddie's hand gliding across her midsection.

In a mid-sleep haze she turned to feel his lips connect with hers. The feel of his tongue sent just the right amount of adrenaline throughout her body to bring her mind to full consciousness.

Eddie climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her, this time with a more controlled passion while he slipped his hands above the backs of her knees.

Sally arched her back to encourage him in and pressed her eyes shut when she felt him slide inside of her with ease.

Nothing about Eddie was graceful, and their first romp on the couch was hard, rough and exciting. When he lowered his chest down to press against hers, Sally was pleasantly surprised. He tilted her hips back with his hands and then much to her pleasure continued at a much slower pace than she was anticipating.

"Eddie..." she whispered his name into his ear, able to savor every inch of him from the way he moved. Sally's mouth hung open and his breaths against his neck made her body ache for him even more. The truth was she enjoyed the crazy, mind-blowing sex they'd had earlier. It was exactly what she had anticipated when she made the call to go to his house in the first place, and he hadn't left her a bit disappointed. When he let her know of his desire for a 'morning fuck' as he called it, she never anticipated that it would feel like making love. The thought made Sally's stomach twist in anxious knots that she whole-heartedly welcomed.

Eddie knew he could last the slower he went, but Sally's moans and the tight hold she had on him made the task of making it last all the more difficult - not to mention he had wanted to have Sally in this way for years. The build-up was almost too much.

Sally tilted her hips back more, prompting Eddie to lift one of her legs to his shoulder. He let out a moan and unintentionally picked up the pace, sending the headboard slamming into the wall with each powerful thrust.

"Oh my God..." he choked out, grabbing a fistful of the pillow on either side of her head. When her nails dug into the sides of his hips he moaned, hearing Sally do the same beneath him.

Sally felt like she was too wrapped up in her feelings for Eddie. The excitement of being with him in this way coupled with everything he was doing and was already leading her to an orgasm. She had never been so sexually satisfied in all of her life. "Fuck..." the word spilled out of her mouth and she clutched him more forcefully.

Eddie opened his eyes, enjoying watching a woman's face when he knew he was leading her to her climax. With Sally it was all the more rewarding for him. Her infectious moaning and desperate whimpers, along with the encouragement of the headboard, made him go harder; faster. When he felt her begin to pulse against him, trailing the feeling up into his belly-button he called out her name. "Sally..." Eddie grunted and then moaned and pushed into her as deep as he could manage while his body spasmed on top of her.

Sally felt like her head was spinning, and every limb of her body tingled with post-coital pleasure as she came down off of the high Eddie had given her. At the same time he released her leg, dropping it down from his shoulder and latched his teeth gently on her earlobe. "My God Ms. Jupiter," he breathed against her, purposely saying the word Ms. rather than Mrs.

She didn't correct him, letting out a final decompressing moan into her ear as he began to kiss down her neck. Sally wanted to give him the praise for being an amazing lover, but she knew how quickly that would run to his head. "The Silk Spectre fucks The Comedian," she sighed the words with a laugh, making him do the same.

Eddie pulled back to look at her with a grin. "No... The Comedian fucks the Silk Spectre." He leaned down and kissed her hard, continuing on in a needy fashion. "This was a long time fuckin' coming."

Sally could see he was still riding the high, as his now shaking hands began to wander over her body and his breathing remained heavy. She accepted another closed-mouth kiss that he kept on her lips for several seconds before finally rolling off her.

She swallowed hard, feeling this time like she could fall back asleep with ease. Eddie rolled onto his side, turning his back to her and Sally took a chance by cuddling up behind him. She draped her arm across his body and left a gentle kiss on his bare shoulder. A smile formed on her face when she felt thumb caress the back of her hand and he slipped his fingers through hers before they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Rooftop

**If anyone wants to check out a video of Eddie & Sally: **www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=FE4MlnCKca0 **  
**  
Working side by side with Eddie some days wasn't easy. He was passionate; hostile at times. Sally hadn't gone back to his house after the night they shared and the rational part of her knew it was better that way.

They'd remained subtly flirty with one another, a boundary Eddie had crossed right away when they resumed their normal lives. Sally was grateful for his lack of humility. Had he been anything like her there would have surely been a lingering awkwardness, but Eddie's less-than-shy behavior didn't allow for it.

Neither of them openly spoke about the encounter though every so often he would flash Sally a wink or whisper something dirty so quietly as she walked by that no one else could hear him.

A part of Sally was still angry with him for the events of their past, but she couldn't ignore the love that brewed in her heart for him. The goal of crossing the intimacy line with Eddie was supposed to be to help her get over her deep, out of place feelings for him. Much to Sally's dismay, that hadn't happened. In fact it unjustly caused her to resent her husband.

"Fuckin' bank robbers." Eddie smiled and lit up a cigar as he, Sally and a few of their crime-fighting friends sat on a roof of one of the city's tallest buildings. He took a big puff and stared outward at the collection of lights.

"The days are getting tougher." Nelson Gardener sighed and sat down on a small stack of bricks.

"Fuck 'em." Eddie paced the roof and glanced over as he saw Sally staring at him. When she quickly turned away he smiled to himself and took a longer drag from the cigar.

Sally removed a small flask from a garter around her leg and took a sip, holding onto it as she approached the ledge of the building. "What a view from up here."

Their team of crime fighting vigilantes often took refuge in the city's darkest areas. They could converse and unwind after a hard day's work before departing back to their separate homes.

Several members of the group had already left without much of a word. Sally knew she could've stayed there all night. The air was perfectly neutral in the high sixties with the slightest breeze. For a summer night it had more of an autumn feel.

When Nelson bid his adieu Sally almost left. A part of her was afraid to be alone with Eddie. She wasn't fearful of him anymore, but fearful of what she might do. She continued look outward, learning her forearms on the short ledge and sighed. To the side she could feel him staring at her and she finally turned to look him.

"What Eddie?" Sally asked.

He held a smile with the cigar stuck between his top and bottom teeth. When he removed it he finally spoke. "You're looking good in this lighting Sally." Eddie used the hand that held the cigar to motion toward the full moon that hung above them.

"Is that your best line?" she laughed and shook her head. "You're losing your touch, ya know."

"Am I?" Eddie moved closer and mirrored her posture, leaning forward against the wall. He glanced around the world from the rooftops and then looked back at her.

Sally felt the fear rising inside of her. The scent of his cigar and the way his dimples highlighted his cheeks as he smiled at her so wickedly made her weak. Everything 'Eddie' was so addicting, and she didn't know why. His flaws weren't your average flaws. He was dangerous, cruel at times and an egotistical sociopath. Simultaneously, he had the ability to charm the pants of most women - Sally included.

"Go home Eddie," she told him finally, briefly making eye contact before continuing to look outward.

Eddie slowly slunk his hand toward hers and removed the flask from in between her hands. He twisted the cap open and took a long swig before letting out an appreciative sigh.

Sally turned to him and took the flask back, lifting her skirt just slightly to place it back on the garter.

Eddie's eyes stalked her movements and his tongue danced across his teeth subconsciously. When Sally lifted her head she locked eyes with him and sighed.

"You've been dancing around this shit too much," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Eddie refrained from looking her up and down to hold her gaze. "You still want it."

"It was one night, Eddie," Sally whispered, looking around the vacant rooftop in case one of their friends happened to still be lurking around.

"It doesn't have to be." He felt his will-power slip away as his hand slid around the base of her back, bringing their faces closer together.

"Yes it does." Sally turned toward him, swallowing hard as her knee touched his.

Eddie hugged her body a little closer. He leaned in and placed his lips to her earlobe. "Now... do I go with your words, or do I go with your body language when I decide what my next move is?" He slid his tongue against her earlobe and sucked on it gently.

Sally's heart rate picked up and as much as her brain was telling her to stop, her hands traveled slowly down his torso toward his belt. When Eddie began kissing her neck she clutched him tighter, wrapping her arms around his back.

Eddie pawed at her clothing and silenced whatever she was about to say with a needy, passionate kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and pushed up her skirt, gripping her ass with both hands.

Sally gasped his name in a break in their kiss. "Eddie." When he moaned back she kissed him harder.

Eddie went to reach for his belt buckle but stopped and looked around. He breathed heavily. "There's got to be a spot up here." He glanced over the edge toward the busy streets fifty stories below.

Sally could have taken their break as her cue to go. She was able to think clearly when his hands weren't traveling her body and his lips and teeth weren't ravaging everywhere else. Instead, she looked around and motioned to a collection of cement bags stacked up against a brick structure by the stairwell that lead downstairs.

Eddie towed her by the hand, hurrying over to where she had pointed and then unbuckled his pants and pinned Sally on her back.

Sally was conflicted as she closed her eyes, relishing in the rough nature of his kisses down her neck. When he thumbed her underwear to the side she sighed. "Eddie, we can't," she sighed, knowing it was too late to turn back.

His mouth hung open and he kissed her hard, pressing his hard-on against her. "Tell me now if you don't want it." Eddie breathed heavily against the side of her face and pushed himself against her, taunting her with his erection. When he felt her grab a fistful his hair and let out a light whimper with her eyes closed. Eddie grabbed her face, kissing her again as he pushed himself inside of her.

Sally's legs wrapped around him and she bit down on her bottom lip when he groaned, saying her name as he did.

Eddie had been with a number of women in his day, but Sally did something to him like no one else could. He moved his hips relentlessly on top of her, propping himself up with one arm and grasping her lower back with the other. "Oh fuck Sally," he whispered. When her legs tightened around him he picked up the pace, making her arch her neck back in pleasure as she attempted to silence her moans with little success.

Sally had dreamed and day-dreamed about being with Eddie since their first round of encounters that had left them both entwined and exhausted. Being with him now left her breathless as pleasure filtered into every limb of her body. "Eddie..." She repeated his name several times, running her hands up the back of his shirt and digging her fingers into his muscular back. When he lifted his head Sally connected her lips to his, matching the aggression of his thrusts with that of her tongue against his.

Eddie grabbed under her legs with both hands and leaned his chest down against hers with his head bowed near her shoulder. "I'm gunna come." He faster and harder in his pursuit, knowing he wasn't about to be able to hold back in his finish. "I'm gunna fuckin' come Sally."

She felt herself clench against him then hit her climax just as Eddie let out a loud groan and pushed into her a final time. His fingers clenched against the bare skin of her hips and his eyes pressed shut, feeling saliva drip from his lower lip onto her neck as he panted for a moment, letting the feeling of the sexual release wear off.

Sally kept her eyes closed and hugged him against her. She didn't want the moment to end and was pleased when Eddie didn't move. Sally wished Eddie could be remotely normal. She loved waking up to him that one morning and laying with him now alone on the rooftop was just as intimate as having sex with him. She knew it could never work between them - not seriously. Eddie was all wrong for her, and a play boy in his pursuit of women of all shapes and sizes. Sally knew she would just be one of the many, but despite all of that she continued to hold him close.

Sally acknowledged in that moment that she was in love Eddie Blake.


End file.
